It's not selfishness if I'm cute
by culpaeros
Summary: Delic/Hibiya; Hibiya just so happens to be the purebred cat that Delic adopted and who expects the host to pamper him every day. Delic, getting fed up with his cat's 'princely' attitude, decides to teach him who is the master in this relationship


**Title**: It's not selfishness if I'm cute  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Delic/Hibiya  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>nekomimi, massage

Hibiya just so happens to be the purebred cat that Delic adopted. Hibiya, use to a higher life style- expects Delic to pamper him every day. One thing he demands is a back massage every day. Delic, getting fed up with his cat's bitchy attitude, decides to teach him who is the master by giving him a more... interesting massage.

**Disclaimer**_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p>Black ears laid flat upon Hibiya's head as he sniffed cautiously at the piece of tuna Delic had placed in front of him.<p>

"What is this?"

"Good~ Eat it!"

Delic had sprawled across his couch, not bothering to glance up towards his picky feline who, at Delic's words, was now giving the most disbelieving expression he could muster up towards his human master.

"Where is my Ootoro?"

Delic had placed his headphones upon his head, pretending as if the nonexistent music that he didn't have playing in them at that moment was in actuality drowning out Hibiya's words. Which, in turn, not knowing the music wasn't really playing made Hibiya's golden eyes narrow and his already flat ears to become almost indistinguishable upon his head as he jumped from the chair he had been sitting upon and onto the tiled kitchen floor.

"Human!"

Hibiya's back straightened, tail flicking back and forth agitatedly as he padded closer towards Delic. The blonde for the most part seemed unaware of the incoming danger, something Hibiya was counting on.

When tile turned into the carpet of the living room Hibiya fell onto all fours, slinking closer and closer to the host like the true predator feline's were meant to be.

However just as he got close, a hiss and an insult upon the tip of his tongue, Delic suddenly moved. The male whirled around on the couch his arms and hands extended towards Hibiya and accompanied by a loud and rather startling shout.

Hibiya hissed, nearly jumping out of his skin as his tail and ears stood on end and his golden eyes widened. Clawed hands scrambled for purchase upon the ground, ready to bolt from the human only for Delic to continue moving and tackle him.

Hibiya yowled, those claws digging into the carpet and then Delic's shirt in his eagerness to escape.

"Let go! Let go of me! This is highly improper! How dare you, y-you behemoth!"

Delic chuckled lowly in his throat, fuchsia eyes gleaming despite the cuts he was receiving before finally allowing Hibiya to wiggle out from his grasp.

"Just eat it, It won't kill you to have regular tuna every now and then Hibiya."

Hibiya mewled what was evidently meant to be a protest but he still strode back into the kitchen to sit down once more in his chair.

Before staring at Delic.

...and staring…

...and staring…

"Hibiya…"

Delic sighed, his eyebrows furrowing together as he tried to match the cat's gaze only to find himself somewhat…off put by it instead.

Cats were, after all, superior when it came to making others feel uncomfortable with their stares.

Murmuring something under his breath, Delic pushed up off of the floor and lightly dusted his clothes. Then, after sliding his headphones to a spot around his neck, he walked into the kitchen to prepare the cultured feline it's stupid Ootoro.

Hibiya grinned quietly to himself as Delic walked towards the fridge and freezer. His black tail brushed languidly against the tiled floor before he lifted it to gently wrap around his body. A crown rested between perky ears, both of which were turned towards the human in order to listen and enjoy the complaints coming from him as a brown cape hung lazily from off of his shoulders.

It never hurt to remind Delic, at least by his appearance alone, that he was being given a huge honor to tend and take care of him, a purebred. Rather than Delic getting stuck with one of those other nameless strays that the other blonde doppelgangers seemed to enjoy collecting. Hibiya curled his nose, an ear flicking agitatedly as he remembered the first time he had met the others.

Needless to say it wasn't often that Hibiya associated with rabble such as them if he could avoid it.

"Here your highness"

The plate of Ootoro was tossed haphazardly upon the table, glancing off of the bowl of tuna and making Hibiya scowl at the blonde. He deserved better service than this!

However, luckily for Delic the cat soon found himself unable to complain about such impudence from the human as soon the smell of the ootoro managed to reach his nostrils. Mouth-watering, he quickly polished the food off without a moment's hesitation, not noticing Delic's brief moment of amusement before the image of annoyance was placed once more upon his face.

As if he was hiding something behind it.

Pink tongue darting out to lightly lick his lips once he finished, Hibiya glanced back up at his master with a tired expression.

Ahhh…having a full belly always made him so sleepy...

One of Hibiya's small hands reached up, brushing against his lips and mouth as if he was making sure it was all clean before he slid back out of the chair. Boot covered feet shuffled lightly upon the ground, the prince's aim for his favorite arm chair to curl up and nap in evident until one of Delic's hands stopped him.

"Isn't it time for your evening massage, Hibiya-sama?"

Hibiya should have realized then and there that Delic's eagerness to do something that he normally despised doing meant trouble.

But the idea that Delic might actually put his all into it for once due to this excitement, mixed with Hibiya's happy and full belly, made the idea of his daily massage so much more appealing.

A purr rumbled in Hibiya's throat, golden eyes staring demurely up at Delic as the host took his hand and guided him towards the bedroom where the massage table was hidden.

The door to the bedroom closed with an almost resounding thud. Pulling his hand free from Delic's, Hibiya shuffled his way towards the massage table in the corner of the room. A few bottles of oil lined it however most, if not all, were still unopened. It was only when Hibiya was in a good mood that he ever actually took his shirts off for the massage.

A good mood in which Delic was sincerely hoping he was currently in.

The blonde quickly slinked after his cat, that devilish expression in his eyes once more before his hands gribbed Hibiya's hips to prevent the feline from jumping onto the table. Confused, one of Hibiya's ears cocked back towards his master first before the rest of Hibiya's head turned just enough to see him from out of the corner of his eye.

"Hibiya...I want to make this massage special..."

The host whispered the words into one of Hibiya's human ears, his lips brushing gently against it before adventurous fingers began to climb up Hibiya's back to stroke his spine.

The purr that had been rumbling out of him from before seemed to up in volume at the feeling of those hands. Hibiya turned around, a gentle and pleased smile on his face and a fang poking out and over his bottom lip.

"Fine, turn around then."

Delic frowned but listened to the purebred as he released his hold upon him to turn away.

Once Delic's back was towards him, Hibiya turned away as well, as if to further prevent the blonde from seeing him strip as anxious and slightly nervous fingers began to untie his cape. Almost immediately the fabric slumped and the cat caught it before it could fall. Being careful his fingernails didn't tear it any Hibiya then folded it to place upon the table.

Once his cape was in order Hibiya switched to the matter of his top. The gloves had to come off first so he almost daintily pulled first at the pinky finger on both hands before the rest of the fingers slipped out and the gloves could slide off. Placing them on top of his cape, the male sent a quick, nervous glance over his shoulder to be sure Delic still wasn't watching before pulling the white top off next.

However...

With just that off Hibiya felt so indecent!

He shivered, gripping the sleeves of the black, long sleeved top he wore under it before shaking his head. Grabbing his gloves, the male slide those back on and then moved his cape and outer shirt onto the bed. Golden eyes peeked once towards Delic before he did a quick and almost panicky run and jump onto the massage table.

Delic heard the light landing but still didn't turn around, waiting as usual for permission first. But permission didn't come immediately as after his initial landing Hibiya spent the next few minutes making the table _comfortable_.

His fingers pulled slightly at the fabric that cushioned it, making little tearing noises as he lifted them in a repetitive pattern over the entire area that his body would be laying upon. Then, once that was to his satisfaction, Hibiya laid down and spent a few more minutes rearranging his body's position. When sure everything was perfect, he finally turned another ear towards Delic, tail swishing excitedly.

"Alright peasant, You may start now!"

Hibiya grinned towards Delic as the human turned around. The male wasn't able to hide his disappointment upon seeing that Hibiya was still pretty much fully clothed (though In Hibiya's opinion he was scandalously and practically naked.) but he didn't say anything...yet.

Instead he walked towards the table and placed a grin upon his face.

Delic placed his forefinger at the base of Hibiya's neck, still grinning down at the blissfully unaware feline. Hibiya's eyelids fluttered slightly before Delic began to trail that finger down his spine, causing the cat to arch and his tail to lift straight into the air until Delic removed the finger and he could settle back down.

A happy purr was started up again and not a second later Delic's hands began to work across the cats back. After so many practices he already knew where and what exactly he had to do to put the other at ease. Starting at the base of his spine, Delic dug his palms into the shirt, pushing up and kneading about halfway up his back. Hibiya's purring grew louder, heavy eyes shutting as both ears and tail fell limp.

A few minutes passed as Delic worked until finally it reached a point to where Hibiya was almost half asleep under his hands. Seizing his chance, the blonde moved his hands down, inch by inch, getting closer and closer to that cute bottom-

"Too low, Human!"

Hibiya's head whipped up and whirled to glare at Delic. His tail was practically on end and his glare was almost vehement in his accusatory state.

Delic offered Hibiya a comforting smile, his hands gripping the hem of that annoying black shirt.

"I was just going to lift your shirt up a little Hibiya. I want you to really enjoy this."

Slowly Hibiya's tail fell back down as he surveyed his lover with a wary eye before 'hmphing' and leaning up.

"Fine…!"

The problem with Hibiya is he really did like to feel good, to feel pampered, loved. And if Delic was so convinced that a shirtless massage would feel good well…

At least they were in the bedroom where no one else could see him looking so indecent!

The shirt and gloves were pulled off (with a little difficulty as the shirt got stuck on a cat ear) and handed to Delic with a commanding expression. The host took the clothes, making a show of folding them before placing the articles beside the cape and white top. By the time he turned around again Hibiya was already lying back down, burning face buried in the table so that all Delic could see was his shivering bareback.

This felt so wrong….

Delic smirked, striding back over to the table and allowed his fingers to drift across that smooth skin, appreciating the contours and the sheer perfection of it before grabbing a still unopened bottle of oil and tearing off the plastic encasing it.

Then, grabbing some nearby latex gloves, Delic pulled them upon his hands first before pouring the oil into them to warm it up.

Being careful the entire time to make sure none of it touched his own skin.

"Are you ready, Hibiya?"

Despite Hibiya being the cat, it was Delic who purred his words as he leaned close to the prince's ear. The cat nodded as best as he could before jumping slightly as one of those hands began to stroke the dip in his back.

"I'm going to make you feel _so_ good…"

Hibiya shivered again, lifting his head before the strangest feeling began to suddenly assault him.

Heat.

Insufferably warm heat.

Hibiya mewled, hips twitching as Delic's oily hands continued to work upon his back.

Ahh-Ah-!

Hibiya's clawed fingers began to dig into the fabric under him, his tail rubbing against his still clothed legs before brushing against Delic's arm.

Asking for more.

More.

"D-Delic-! Mmm…!"

Hibiya's moan made Delic's groin throb. Biting the inside of his cheek however, he resisted jumping the feline right then. He wanted to drag this out, to make Hibiya suffer a little at his own hands as the aphrodisiac sent his pleasure into a painful need.

Despite his wish to remain settled on the table, the odd feeling that made his head pulse and his body feel warm kept Hibiya constantly shifting around. Delic's hands continued on his back, fingers skirting dangerously close to his bottom but Hibiya didn't seem to notice this time as he closed his eyes and tried to pretend like nothing was the matter.

Leaning down close to Hibiya's head, Delic couldn't help but smirk lightly as the feline flinched away when his breath brushed against his ear. "Are you not comfortable Hibiya?"

The purebred didn't know what to reply, let alone how. A mewl echoed slightly in his throat before he buried his face in the pillow under him and tried to ignore the seductive hand currently rubbing patterns just between his shoulder blades. "Let me help you then." Hibiya gave a curt nod, wrongfully trusting Delic by presuming whatever was happening to his body had nothing to do with the host.

The blonde's smirk widened as he drew away, fingers pressing down upon the cats back before his index finger slid down a clothed crack. Hibiya whined, tail twitching, but otherwise none of his usual insulting words were given as that cute bottom lifted slightly off of the table. Delic's smile turned more mischievous then, no longer as broad as his hand slid down a thigh and all the way to the boot upon one of his legs. Ignoring the fact that he was getting oil all over the others clothes (though Hibiya would probably make him wash them thoroughly later) he swiftly undid a buckle on the boot and pulled it off.

A socked foot was revealed, toes curled as Hibiya shifted to rearrange once more. Carefully placing the boot on the ground (the cat would claw his face up if he let it get scuffed) Delic repeated the movement with the other boot before moving them both out of the way.

Hibiya's chest was heaving as he lifted his head once more to stare at Delic with hazy and all the more rebellious golden eyes. The human gave him a comforting smile before discarding of the socks and revealing those cute and almost dainty feet. Hibiya arched an eyebrow, swallowing hard in an effort to find his voice when Delic's gloved hands suddenly grabbed one of the feet. The cat jolted, foot trying to pull out of his grasp only for Delic to hold on. Hibiya's tail swished agitatedly, hesitant fear in his eyes as Delic began to gently rotate the ankle.

Taking a deep breath, Hibiya forced his gaze back onto his slightly clawed up pillow. Burying his raven head in it, the cat seemed to be under the impression that Delic couldn't do any damage down there. Considering this to be Hibiya's silent consent Delic continued to work the ankle for another minute before switching to the other one. Despite his attempts to control himself, Hibiya's body still seemed to be struggling to function right - - something quickly evidenced as Delic's hand slipped down to rub the heel of his foot. Hibiya's leg jolted slightly, an unwilling giggle slipping through his lips that swiftly turned into a moan before he bit down on the pillow to stop the sound. Delic grinned again, enjoying the way Hibiya shifted with each ticklish, oil ladened touch.

"Better?"

Hibiya, of course, didn't answer. He was too busy chewing the pillow under him and trying to control the growing problem in his pants.

Slowly Delic lowered a foot, finally releasing it before striding back up to Hibiya's head.

"You still seem rather tense Hibiya…"

Delic's voice almost sounded mournful before his face flashed as if he had gotten a brilliant idea.

"Here, let's move~ I bet it's the table."

Hibiya did nothing more than mewl a protest as Delic's hands slid under him, one hand brushing across a pert nub while the other brushed against a clothed erection. But the will to fight wasn't in him as the blonde lifted him from the table and transported him onto their thick and luscious bed. Hibiya didn't notice the way his carefully folded clothes fell nor did he seem concerned with the way Delic specifically settled him so that his groin was resting on top of some never before seen pillow.

"There now."

Delic cooed, magenta eyes sparkling as he happily moved to straddle Hibiya's thighs so that he could teasingly grind lightly upon the ravens clothed bottom when he leaned forward. "And maybe some music to take your mind off things?" Peeling one glove off, Delic reached up to pull his headphones from around his neck to gently place over Hibiya's ears. Hibiya's hands lifted, rearranging the headphones into the proper place, teeth biting down on his bottom lip in an effort to focus his attention on anything other than the fact that he really wanted Delic to make a move. Surely the man had noticed he was more than a little hard when he picked him up…right?

Delic pressed a few buttons on his cd player and a second later some soothing song began to play. Still gripping the headphones, Hibiya hid his face once more in the pillows at the head of the bed in a vain attempt to drift to sleep.

After sliding the glove back on and squirting some more oil upon them (noticeably letting some drops fall onto Hibiya's back) Delic went back to work. Waiting until the feline was suitably distracted, Delic leaned slightly away, legs still clamping down upon Hibiya's thighs as he fumbled to grab a remote near his bedside table. Adding just another object onto his 'to clean' list as more oil got into the remote, Delic pressed a few buttons until a light humming sound filled the air.

Almost instantly Hibiya reacted. Mewling slightly, his tail stood on end, hips lifting to get his groin away from the source of the vibrations – the pillow.

Delic couldn't stop the way his own prick began to react to the scene before him. It really couldn't be helped. Hell, he was fairly certain even Tsugaru couldn't resist Psyche if he had the same imagery Delic was getting now. Hibiya's back glistening and covered in oil, a blush spreading from his face, up to his human ears and even down to his chest. His hair was beginning to stick slightly to his skin as he sweated out the frustration the aphrodisiac was giving him and his cat ears were quivering slightly as he started biting this new pillow under his head.

Resisting the urge to rid himself of his own pants to stroke his growing erection, Delic slid his hands back down to Hibiya's bottom. Fingers spreading out, he gave the cute buttocks a slight squeeze before rubbing his palms over them in a repeated pattern. The oil began to soak into the cloth slowly until finally Delic was sure it was touching the skin on the other side. That's when Hibiya's hips began to twitch as if he wasn't sure what to do anymore. The harder Delic pushed the more his groin rubbed against the vibrating pillow and caused his tail (and probably something else) to stiffen. Happily, of course, Delic continued pushing and rotating Hibiya's hips in a continuous motion. Hibiya found himself unable to fight despite how hard he tried as his prick was continually rubbed and pushed into that teasing pillow in a circular pattern. The blonde kept at it for several seconds, only moving one hand away to get more oil and relishing in the sound of another moan slipping through Hibiya's lips.

"E-Enough…"

The words were choked out as Hibiya shifted his head so as to press his cheek onto the spit stained pillow. Panting lightly, he glanced down at Delic who had frozen, a guilty expression upon his face as if he realized he was caught.

"What are you doing…? Filthy…human…"

Delic pressed down on his bottom again, forcing Hibiya's prick against the pillow and relishing the answering cry and the way Hibiya's legs were trying to open wider under him. The headphones and crown fell askew on Hibiya's head, one cat ear being all that kept the crown from falling off completely as he struggled against Delic's hold.

"D-Delic St-nnngh-op!"

Delic shuddered at Hibiya's voice, thick with wanton arousal.

"Are you sure…? Im not done yet~"

It was hard to keep his voice light and playful when, as he leaned forward, Hibiya's silky tail wrapped around his neck and tugged the male closer. His groin was rubbed against Hibiya's body again and a groan was on the tip of his tongue.

That seemed to be the moment that the heat fully enveloped Hibiya and in reply his body stiffened, hands pawing to find something to grip as his body bucked.

"Tell me what you want my prince~"

Delic's voice was so deep, sex perturbing throughout every word in such a way that made Hibiya's ass twitch needfully and his prick to cry out a bead of precum.

"Do you want these off…?"

Delic's hand circled around, fingering the button of Hibiya's pants as the cat lifted his hips off the pillow again. And despite this, despite how badly Hibiya wanted to say yes he held his tongue. Not like it mattered to Delic. This wasn't quite what he wanted to hear the cat begging for. So without permission he unfastened those pants, sitting up just enough to pull them and his underwear down before settling once more on top of Hibiya. A damp bottom greeted him, two pale globes quivering from the earlier stimulation and the sight made Delic lick his lips.

Grabbing the edge of the comforter under them, Delic pulled it over Hibiya slightly just enough to clean some of the oil off before uncaringly leaning forward. It really didn't matter anymore if he got any oil on himself, after all, victory was in sight as Hibiya forced an eye open once more to glance down at him.

Maintaining that eye contact, Delic's head lowered, pink tongue darting across his bottom lip before the first playful lick was dragged up the space between Hibiya's cheeks. Both of Hibiya's eyes shot open completely in surprise, claws digging into the comforter as Delic repeated the move.

"nngh-Ah!"

Hibiya's body shuddered as Delic pointed his tongue, wiggling it past the first barrier of muscle into Hibiya's taut hole. Now Hibiya's hips fully lifted off the pillow, bucking back to get more of that tongue into him until Delic's oily hand gripped his waist and pushed Hibiya back down. The cat mewled, tail brushing across Delic's head and ears as if to taunt the host but Delic ignored it, focusing on pulling his tongue out before thrusting it back in.

"ahhh!"

Hibiya's body quivered, his eyes becoming mere slits of hazed pleasure as Delic held him against that torturous pillow. The vibrations shot up his prick straight into his spine, making his limbs feel useless as if there was no fighting that transcendental feeling.

Then Delic's tongue pushed deeper, rough buds rubbing against velvety wall's and Hibiya released a shaky groan. His leg twitched, tail falling limp as he became lost to the sheer pleasure of Delic's tongue fucking him.

For his part, Delic was far more aroused than he had expected to be at this point. Hibiya's mewls echoed slightly in the room and with each spine arching shudder or lip biting cry the feline made Delic's cock cry out for this cute bottom. But the blonde wasn't done - he wanted to see more, to see this side of the prince that the feline always kept hidden deep within him as if it was something to be ashamed of.

Slipping a hand between Hibiya's legs, Delic wiggled his tongue enough to make Hibiya jolt in surprise. The prince thrust forward, his prick brushing against Delic's hand. The host couldn't help but smirk at this before dragging his finger down Hibiya's length, stopping at tender ball's and gently massaging them.

This seemed to finally throw Hibiya over the edge. Muscles still trying to clamp down upon the slippery intruder the cat's orgasm swept through him with little warning. His cry became almost musical to Delic, sounding as wonderful as it felt as Hibiya's come left him in a steady spurt. Reaching up again, the host pumped Hibiya's erection, dragging his orgasm out and causing Hibiya's cry to only increase in volume until finally he stilled.

Hibiya panted slightly, bottom still in the air and face digging into his pillow as he tried to catch his breath. Disgusting…this was so disgusting…and wrong…

His nose curled as when the afterglow left him that feeling of wanting, needing Delic resurfaced just as strong as ever.

Jeez, he felt like a bitch in heat.

Even as those golden eyes glazed over, he stared down at Delic with accusatory eyes, knowing full well this was the hosts fault. Delic was just beginning to pull away, a smirk on his lips and a hand covered in Hibiya's release.

"Done already Hibiya?"

Hibiya let out something that sounded suspiciously like a moan before rolling over.

Even if it was improper, even if he shouldn't want it…

Hibiya's tail pushed the cum stained pillow aside as if to say he was done with that particular device. Then, arching his body with a mewl, one of his hands dragged teasingly down his chest and he stared up at Delic with 'Come hither' eyes.

…Hibiya was rather selfish when it came to feeling good.

Delic growled possessively, clean hand grabbing Hibiya's to yank them both over the feline's head.

That look was probably the closest he was going to get to Hibiya begging for it. Besides, at this point Delic was really only torturing himself

It was mere seconds before Delic's mouth was slanting over Hibiya's. A purr rumbled in Hibiya's throat, hips rubbing encouragingly against Delic's. But the host took his sweet, sweet time, letting Hibiya recover from his last orgasm as his tongue delved into the cat's moist mouth-

- only for Hibiya to suddenly bite down and cause Delic to reel back. A look of disgust was on Hibiya's face and he stuck his tongue out as if he wanted a tooth brush to clean it.

"You are aware where that muscle had just been, are you not?"

Delic laughed, face nuzzling into Hibiya's neck before dragging his 'disgusting' tongue up the side of it. Hibiya twitched, trying to get away at the same moment that Delic reached his ear.

"De- Ah!"

Hibiya jolted when that tongue delved into his ear at the same moment that a slick oil and cum covered finger thrust into his quivering hole.

"Ahh…~"

Delics smirk only grew as Hibiya's quivering body began to adjust to the feeling of his finger's intrusion. "Hibiya-sama…" His curious tongue dragged back down from Hibiya's ear to playfully lick at Hibiya's lips, causing the cat to mewl a protest even as another thrust of Delic's finger made his leg's widen in a silent plea for more

"You're so wet~"

Hibiya's body arched as a second finger soon joined the first, a groan slipping through at Delic's words. "Are you enjoying this?" The blonde whispered, his head ducking down so that he could next drag his tongue around a pert nipple.

"Sh-Shut ah-!"

Hibiya's hands clutched desperately at the one that held his captive. He could feel himself already hardening once more for this lascivious blonde as his hips oscillated around those two teasing fingers that were stretching him.

"How can I tell that you are liking the massage if you won't answer my questions though?"

Delic's words were muttered hastily, his lips brushing against Hibiya's nipple and making the feline fruitlessly arch to try and get more of that pressure upon it.

"Delic!"

Hibiya's golden eyes were wide and almost angry as they stared down at his lover. His body ached, the needy heat that enveloped him was almost unbearable and this peasant had the audacity to continue teasing him?

Delic changed the angle of his fingers at Hibiya's plea, finally thrusting them into the feline's prostrate and causing the other's breath to hitch at the same moment that he began to roughly suck at the hard nipple. Hibiya's body writhed under him, his tails fur standing on end and sweat slowly dripping along the side of his face as he tried to hold back against the pleasure.

But then Delic had to go and do it again.

And again and again

"Delic! Delic!"

All too soon the host pulled his fingers free as Hibiya's voice reached a warningly high pitch. The cat convulsed, his body unable to recover from the assault of pleasure due to the lack of an orgasm. Soon enough he collapsed against his pillow, dewy chest heaving and arms limp as he tried to recover his senses.

The sound of a zipper being undone almost echoed in the newfound silence.

Hibiya mewled, cracking a tired eye open as he eyed the male still leaning over him. Delic was using his free hand now to wiggle his pants and boxers off, fuchsia eyes for once concentrated in a serious expression as he hurried to be rid of the constrainments.

Tugging at his weakened hands, Hibiya tested Delic's hold upon them before finally slipping them completely free. The blonde seemed surprised by Hibiya's movements before the cat suddenly reached up to unbutton his pink pinstriped shirt.

Hibiya always refused to let Delic have his way with him while still partially dressed. Claimed it made the indecent act lose its romantic value. Not like Delic was complaining. There was something sexy about the face Hibiya always made as he revealed that toned and tanned chest inch by inch.

Eyes narrowed, mouth curled into a hidden grin. Hibiya could deny it all he wanted to later but Delic knew just how much the feline enjoyed his body.

Almost as much as Delic enjoyed Hibiyas.

"A little eager, aren't we?"

Once his pants were off, Delic pulled his arms up and back so Hibiya could discard him of his top. But before the other could reply with whatever derogatory insult would be on the tip of his tongue the blonde captured those plump lips into another kiss. Not like it mattered, Hibiya still conveyed his dissatisfaction with Delic's dirty talk with the way his claws scratched down his torso causing Delic to hiss and flinch.

There was something that felt rather satisfying to the feline at Delic's expression as his claws left behind small red lines across an otherwise perfectly toned chest and stomach. The blond always thought that he had control in the bedroom, never realizing Hibiya was actually only just letting him have his fun.

After all, he may complain but if Hibiya really didn't want something, he sure as hell would never let Delic do it to his body.

"Get on with it peasant."

Hibiya pulled away to lie back on the bed, legs and tail wrapping around Delic's waist and tugging him close.

"Just be prepared for the consequences due to all this tomorrow."

Delic's smirk returned as he rubbed at his sore chest. Slowly he ran his other hand down Hibiya's slick stomach before gipping his own prick to line it up with that hot pucker.

"Be prepared?"

If it was possible Delic's grin only widened.

"I look forward to it"

Suddenly Delic thrust in, sheathing himself completely in the small feline. Hibiyas back bowed as he arched, a loud mewl leaving his lips as his body was forced to quickly adjust to the sensation of being so thoroughly filled.

"St-Stupid-ahh!"

Delic pulled out to the head before thrusting back in, silencing Hibiya's insult as he began to build a pattern.

"Ah-aah! D-Delic!"

Hibiya for all his propriety was a vocal lover. His voice caused Delic's cock to throb even as those hot muscles began to suck and pull him in deeper. Hibiya's claws returned to gripping the bed, tearing the fabric under them as he tried to match Delic's thrusts.

"Haa De…lic…!"

Hibiya moved his hips, trying to get Delic to aim towards that spot again. Towards the spot that would send him over the edge. Need and lust grew within, his ass quivering for more; for all that Delic could give him. It was so wrong, so indecent. Delic was the only one who had ever seen this side of him. Who knew just how much the purebred needed this. Who knew, accepted, and even adored this sinfully shameful side.

"Hibi-nngh"

Delic groaned as he felt Hibiya's muscles shift with the new angle. Even after having been so carefully stretched earlier Hibiya was still so tight. The male's very walls almost fitting around his prick like a glove. It felt so good. So much better than anything he had ever felt before. It was proof still of a fact that Delic had already known. That Hibiya and he were made for each other. That he had made the right choice in giving up his meandering ways to settle down with the young purebred.

With his Hibiya.

"Ah-Aah! Th-There! Ah! Delic please!"

At Hibiya's shout Delic leaned forward. The feline unraveled his claws from the strings of the destroyed sheets under him to wrap his arms around the blonds neck and hold him close. Then Delic's hips began to piston almost automatically into Hibiya; their bodies moving together in a sensuous fashion as the speed and pressure began to build up between him. Hibiya's voice echoed in the room around them with pleased moans and mewls, arms tight in a refusal to release his human until he had done his duty to his lover.

"Ah! D-De…! Aah! Aaaah!"

White hot stars flashed across Hibiya's vision as his muscles suddenly clamped down upon Delic's hard prick. His release spurted out between them, coating both their stomachs while his orgasm took over all cognitive sense.

Delic groaned as he felt those muscles suckling at him. It became too much to bear as that moist heat suddenly increased in tightness and his orgasm followed shortly after Hibiyas had begun. Sperm jetted out to coat Hibiya's walls, those delicious muscles milking him of all he has as slowly Delic's body stills. The feeling of that sticky fluid filling him normally made the purebred uncomfortable but he seems to hardly notice it now as the second orgasm wiped him of all his energy.

Tired as he comes down from his own orgasm, Hibiya's arms fall from around Delic's neck. His golden eyes unable to stay open, the purebred lets out a final content mewl before the darkness of sleep overtook him.

Panting slightly, this causes Delic to raise an eyebrow before slowly pulling out from his lover. Cum dripping down pale thighs the blond sighs when he realizes the mess he had made.

Oil and cum covered both Hibiya and the bed. The vibrating pillow would need dry cleaning if he ever expected Hibiya to let him use it again and the sheets and mattress had long and deep claw marks throughout them.

Well…the bed could probably wait until he could call for maid service. (Far be it from Delic to clean when he can find an apartment complex with cleaning staff) It was Hibiya that really presented a problem.

Fuchsia eyes darted to the bathroom door. After the initial shock of water and being naked in front of him Hibiya generally loved baths; something that made sense given the felines insatiable need to be pampered.

Slowly a smirk returned to Delic's face as he glanced at the tired feline and back to that door.

And generally Delic loved bath time for all the more indecent things he can do to his lover.

Cautiously the blond leaned forward to brush a slightly sticky hand through Hibiya's damp locks. Slanting his lips over a rosy cheek Delic feigned an expression of regret before moving his lips down to the feline's ears.

"If punishment awaits me tomorrow Hibiya-sama. I should probably have my fill of fun today, shouldn't I?"

Happily oblivious to the rest of what was in store for him, Hibiya purred in his sleep as Delic scratched an ear before picking the pure bred up to cradle in his arms.

"Don't worry, Ill let you get your powernap in first while I clean you up~"

Crown and Headphones left upon the mussed up bed, Delic began to whistle contentedly to himself as he carried Hibiya into the bathroom.

After all…

Hibiya wasn't the only one who was selfish when it came to feeling good.

* * *

><p>AA: Omg why do my one shots always come out as longer than one shots aha orz. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon

Anyways, This fic is (of course~) a dedication to my dear friend Deecherrywolf who inspired me into writing it!

Love you Dee~!


End file.
